Annabeth's Surprise To A Seaweed Brain
by TheGoddessOfAllBooks
Summary: Read on to find out what happenes when Annabeth's family have to move to New York, and Annabeth ends up at Goode High, a bunch of un called for visits and CRAZY catch ups. (Percabeth, Jiper, Frazel, Tratie, Clarisse Chris and possibly more)
1. Life is NOT fair

**Hey guys, this is my first ever fanfiction, but i am a total Percabeth freak. Literally. I really hope that you guys like this. Okie... Now that thats over with, I know your all gonna be like "Oh My God! ANOTHER Annabeth-Goes-To-Goode-Story! You know what, i think that this one is different.**

 **1\. I put my spin on it. I literally dreamed this up when i was bored in class.**

 **2\. I have lots of inspiration, big thanks to Teenage Author for writing the absolute best Goode story ever, i've also a ton of others, but they just are toooooooo sappy for me. To much love... I mean, i get it, it Percabeth! Who doesnt love a good Percabeth fanfic!? But its just not like this one -Smirks-**

 **Sooooo... hmmmm... what else?Oh! Yeah!**

 **This one is basically any other Goode ones, so Annabeth lives in San Fran, but her Mom decides that she needs to stay in New York to help redesign Mount Olympus, and she stays on Mount Olympus, visiting Percy from time to time (of course), and besides, Aphrodite doesnt like her two favourite lovebirds being separated! She may not make an appearance in the story, but she plays a crucial role in the story line... AT least, i think... Not sure yet.**

 **(P.S I cant figure out how to do the grey lines... Can someone help me? Thanks.)**

 **REVEIW PLEASE! IT WILL MEAN THE WORLD!**

 _Annabeth's POV_

 _San Fransisco_

 _The Chase Household_

I rolled over. Another day, at the same school. Without Percy. I groaned. Why did I have to live in San Fran, while he lives in New York? It just wasn't fair!

 **Now now child, that is no way to think, is it? Being a demigod is hardly fair in the first place!** I heard my mother's voice chiding in my head.

 _Sorry Mom._ I thought back, I could almost hear her huff of approval from Mount Olympus. I looked around my room, designs for Mount Olympus were strewn on my desk, and hung on the wall. I looked on the wall beside my bed, pictures of me and Percy laughing together on a canoe over the lake, a picture of me kissing him on the cheek, and telling him he was a Seaweed Brain. I laughed, then felt sad, I hadn't seen him in ages! I looked over to the clock: 7:30! I had 15 minutes to get ready, then 5 Minuted to get to school in time to get my schedule for the year! I hauled my tired body out of my bed, and proceeded downstairs to have breakfast. Helen was ruling the kitchen, making scrambled eggs

"Hello dear." She said breezily. Me and Helen had started to get along much better, she was starting to act as if i was her daughter, and not the daughter of her husband with another woman. I was grateful, honestly, but she wasn't that motherly, which i also appreciated.

"I've put eggs on the table for you, I thought you may be getting up later, seeing as it's the first day of school!" She joked.

"Thanks Helen, I appreciate it." I said gratefully

"Good to hear, now hurry up! You don't want to be late, do you?" She teased

My half-brothers ran into the dining room, Matthew chasing Bobby, who had taken his lego plane. I stuck out a hand and snatched the plane out of his grasp.

"Mine." I said gleefully

"Aww! No fair Annabeth!" Matthew complained as I handed the toy to Bobby, who grinned and stuck his tongue out at Matthew

"Life isn't fair." I said, stating the truth. I sat down and began to attack my eggs, got ready in record time, well... Kind of. I was stuck on what to wear. I pulled out the sea green top that reminded me of Percy's eyes, and some jeans. I slipped on some shoes, then changed to black instead of blue denim jeans, then back again, until i decided that black looked better. Yep. That's my record for you. I raced out the door, yelling goodbye's to everyone in the household. I sprinted towards school. I slowed as I reached the entrance. I looked around, and saw several boys shoot a wink at me, I rolled my eyes and glared at them all like: go-away-you-pig-i-could-kill-you-and-you-know-it (Deluxe). He shuffled away, obviously embarrassed. I grinned and headed to my locker, I spun the code, and and looked at the pictures of me percy at Camp Half-Blood. I smiled again, a tear threatening to come.

"Daydreaming about your imaginary boyfriend?" said a sarcastic voice, I spun around, and saw Marco looking at me. His girlfriend, Lacy was frantically trying to organise her books. I growled t Marco.

"How many times have I told you to not creep up on me like that!" I said exasperated. He rolled his eyes and Lacy looked up. I found her staring at the pictures of me and Percy.

"Are those photoshopped? I'm pretty sure you've never mentioned any boy of particular significance to us." She asked

'No." I assured her "Thos photo's are definitely real!" I laughed. Marco rolled his eyes. Again.

"Yeah right!" Said a feminine voice. I looked in the direction it had come from, and saw my friend, Macky.

Something about Macky, her real name is Mackenzie, but no one ever calls her that, because she hates it. She reminds of Clarisse from Camp. She would be called Mack, not Macky, but hey! They had the same personality. Anyways...

I looked at Macky she laughed and hugged me.

"What did you do over the holidays?" She asked

"Oh, you know, I helped save the world." I smiled. It wasn't a lie. I actually had, you know, the Giant War and all. My friends thought I was kidding, so I let myself be pulled along by them. We went to the office and retrieved our schedules. I tried to make mine out, but, i couldn't, it was like my dyslexia had gotten worse over the holidays. I handed it to Macky

"Can you read it? You know i have dyslexia." I said unhappily.

"Sure!" She said

This was the overall schedule:

 **First Period:** English - Mrs. Kerill

 **Second Period:** Foreign Language (Greek) - Mr. Strix

 **Third Period:** Gym - Mrs. Trill

 **Break**

 **Fourth Period:** Health - Ms. Rivick

 **Fifth Period:** Drawing

 **Lunch**

 **Sixth Period:** Math - Mr. Sullivan

"Oh! Cool! We have mostly the same classes!" She said happily

"You forgot Homeroom." I reminded her

"Right, your in homeroom A54, with Mr. Calvin." She grimaced "He's strict, Lacy has him too, I have Ms. Lucardi, she's the best." She mused

I facepalmed.

"Hey! No need to hurt yourself Wise Girl!" She joked.

I pursed my lips, tears threatened to stream down my cheeks

"Please don't call me Wise Girl." I said softly

"Why?" She said "Is something wrong?"

"It's just... M-My boyfriend calls me Wise Girl." I managed to stammer.

I hadn't told my friends about Percy, but Macky really made me feel the need to. She stepped back

"Woah?! You have a _boyfriend?"_ She said softly. I nodded. She obviously saw that I was on the verge of tears, and she hugged me. Tight. The bell rang.

"I'll se you at Break." I managed to say before hurrying to my class

 _Percy's POV_

 _New York_

 _The Jackson/Blofis Household_

"Percy. Percy come on!" Came my mom's voice said.

"Just a few more minutes." I mumbled

"What was that Perseus Jackson?" My moms voice said, directly over my head.

"Please don't call me Perseus! You know I hate it!" I groaned

"Good, now your awake, I have breakfast ready, then you better hurry up and get ready for school, because Paul is itching to go." She said dramatically. I rolled over and pulled my covers off

"Fine." I said, "Now let me get changed!" I shooed her out of my room. My gaze flicked over the pictures of me and Annabeth. There was a few that showed the _Argo II_ crew, but it didn't show the ship, those were tucked in my desk. I checked the time. Shoot. 7:35. I rushed around. I dashed downstairs, wolfed my breakfast, packed and got in Paul's car. I waved my mom goodbye as I left. I sighed

"Well, that was a rush!" I said

"Tell me about it." Paul said calmly, "Honestly Percy, when Annabeth isn't around I have no idea _how_ you manage to get to class!" He said, a hint of sarcasm in his voice

"Haha Paul."

"No, i'm not kidding! At least you have Grover around to keep you in line!" i rolled my eyes as we approached the entrance to Goode High. THis was the first time I had stayed at one school for more than a year. I jumped out as soon as the car pulled to a stop. I entered and girls fluttered their eyelashes, trying to make me notice them, I walked to my locker and found Rhea waiting for me

"Hi Percy." She said

"Hey Rhea." I said gently ignoring her.

'Soo... Aren't you gonna tell your girlfriend how your holidays where?" She asked innocently

"Look, Rhea, you're not my girlfriend, I already have one, and she's in California!" I said grumpily

"Aw, look, we all know that your just lying to avoid dating me." She said, batting her eyelashes. I groaned

"For the last time, she's real, i've shown you the pictures, now can you just _leave me alone._ " i said, grabbing my stuff and walking down the hallway.

I waved to my friends sitting on a bench, Grover was dressed normally, and Alex, Mitch and Stewart were all exchanging stories from their holidays.

"Ooh, look who's returned, it's Mr. Popular." Alex teased

"Don't forget Mr. Hot!" Mitch added.

"Don't." I warned. I sat down. Grover gave me a high-five

"What's up G-Man?" I asked

"You know the usual." he said shrugging

"I mean Juniper." I said softly

"She's fine. I haven't spoken to her in while though, i've been busy at Camp and all." He said worriedly.

I patted him on the back and looked around the courtyard. All the girls within a five metre radius of me wee whispering, and the dudes were shouting at each other. I was thinking about the whole war, and everything that happened to me and Annabeth, heck, we had even gone to hell and back together! I could tell Grover was zoning out, so i waved a hand in his face. When that didn't work, i nudged my friends

"Watch this." I said, a goofy grin probably plastered all over my face. I turned to Grover "Hey, man, there's Enchilada's at the cafeteria today." I said loudly. He sat up. His eyes wide with excitement

"What? When!?" He said "I don't wanna miss out on the vegetarian ones!" He said honestly. We all laughed

"I was just messing with you."

"I got your schedule for you, Percy, thought you might be late." Stewart said, smirking.

I rolled my eyes "You know me to well."

 **Soooo? How'd ya think? I think it was pretty good, or 'Goode' shall i say? Huh? No? Okay then... If you guys don' have a sense of humour then, thats fine. In case you haven't noticed, i'm really big on spelling mistakes, I** ** _have_** **to spell things right, otherwise it just irritates me! In case you can't tell, I am NOT dyslexic like Annabeth or Percy here. To me this chapter was pretty short, but to you guys you probably thought it was huge!**

 **what else... REVEIW PLS! PLS PLS PLS PLS PLS PLS PLS I AM BEGGING RIGHT NOW! Well, not really, BUT STILL!  
Kay, See ya'll in another Fanfic soon enugh.**

 **(Also, Please do tell me how to do that line thingamajig. Pls)**


	2. Wait, What?

**Hey guys! I'd like to say a biiiiig thank you to everyone who added this story as a favourite, or are following the story! It means a lot! I will be trying to post alot, on the holidays maybe a chapter every day or two?! Oookay, soooo, i'm thinking, the first person to tell me how to do the grey lines, gets to make a character that i will put in one of my stories, i'm gonna be writing my original and a futuristic Percy Jackson. If you are the first person to do that, then i'll PM you, and you can create a character for a story, and i promise i will include it!**

 _Annabeth's POV_

 _San Fransisco_

 _The Chase Household_

I glanced at my phone, I was _hoping_ that Percy would reply to my text, but, alas, he was probably in class, which meant his phone was in his locker. At least, maybe. That's were I put my phone when i'm in classes. I grumbled. I was walking to school, and boys just kept looking at me! I rolled my eyes and stuffed my phone into the back pocket of my pants. I could hear whispers:

"They say she has a boyfriend...?"

"That can't be true, we would know, she just doesn't wanna date."

I should have known that Macky would never be able to keep it to herself! I entered the school premises and went to my locker, which, as usual, was surrounded by girls doing their makeup, girls that only cared about looks and popularity rather than the person. I groaned and shouldered my way through to the locker. I spun the code and found myself staring at my pictures.

"So that's hum, huh? He's hot, i'll grant you that." I whirled around to find Alicia staring at my pictures of Percy and _Argo II_ crew. I blushed and grabbed my stuff in a hurry, slamming the door shut.

"Aaaaw, someone's embarressed!" She taunted. I glared at her and she shut up. I went down the hallway to Macky's locker. She was getting her stuff.

"Hey Macky." I said flatly. I guess she could tell i was glum, because she gasped

"I am sooooooo sorry Annabeth, i told Lacy, and she told Marco, who told his friends who blabbed to the rest of the school about it on social media." She rushed, obviously very upset.

"Hey." I said and put a hand on her back "It's okay, it probably would have come out anyway, i do have pictures all over my wall at home!" I joked. She sighed in relief, we chatted all the way to my homeroom. I checked my watch, 5 minuted till bell. I waved goodbye to Macky as she walked off, relieved that i wasn't made at her. I rolled my eyes and walked into class, I'm gonna leave the details of my day to your imagination, as the day was pretty normal. At the end of the day i got a text back from Percy:

 _Sorry, couldn't reply, phone was was on silent and would have got detention if I used my phone in class._

I replied:

 _it's okay, I didn't expect you to answer. I was just hoping._ I switched off my phone as I entered my apartment.

"Annabeth!I have some good news!"

 _Percy's POV_

 _New York_

 _The Jackson/Blofis Household_

I missed my Wise Girl, like, reallllly missed her. When I saw her text in class, i wanted to answer so bad, It hurt! But i was in first period, History. The teacher was Mr. Stenford, he was great. As i entered, i saw that the room had been set up for our new topic, which he had refused to tell us yesterday. I grinned, the pictures on the wall made it just too obvious. I took my place and all the girls rushed to get the seats next me, but, fortunately, Grover had arrived earlier, and Mitch had grabbed the other seat next to me. I was eternally grateful for my awesome friends. Mr Stenford walked in.

"Morning Class!" He said cheerfully. "As you can see, we are ready for our new subject, would anyone like to guess what the subject is?" He asked, my hand shot up.

"Percy Jackson?" He said

"Ancient Greece and Rome" I said. He looked surprised.

"Very good Mr. Jackson, that is actually correct!" He praised me. I shot Grover a triumphant look, he seemed practically bouncing on his chair. Mr. Stenford started droning on about the different gods, who their parents were, and what God they were of. He would randomly pop quiz us on stuff he said before hand.

"Percy! Who was the God Poseidon." He asked, I smirked, of all the gods, he chose the easiest one for me.

"Poseidon was the God of the Sea, he had a temper and was often called the Earthshaker, because he caused earthquakes by striking the earth with his trident. He was married to Amphitrite. He is also considered one of Zues's least favourite siblings." I explained. Again, gaping looks.

"Very... Very good! That is all correct and i didnt explain the earthquake bit! How did you know that?" He asked

"I go to a summer camp that focuses on Ancient Greek study, and i chose to study Poseidon. I said. It wasnt exactly a lie, was it?

"See ya guys!" I shouted, waving to all my friends, Grover was gonna come to my place for a while, and we were gonna try to talk to Annabeth. I had replied to her text, and nearly broke it to my friends that I had a girlfriend, but i had managed to keep it from them.

 **OOOH! CLIFFIE! Hope you guys really like it. I got a bunch of positive reviews, and i appreciate it. I wrote this on my phone at like, 10:00 when i was over at a friends place, and I just transferred it. Again, Hope you like!**

 ***_JustAPercabethFan_***


	3. An Arrival of All Arrivals

**Hey guys, Thanks so much for the positive feedback, favourites and followers! Also, the more reviews, the more i'll post!. So. Here you go!**

 **Disclaimer: Me is not Rick Riordan (Gasp) I know, but i'm not! Also, I don't own PJO, or HoO**

 _Annabeth's POV_

 _San Fransisco/ New York_

 _The Chase Household_

I rushed around like a mad-woman, I stuffed things into boxes, a suitcase, a bag, anything that I need! I was bursting with excitement. When I had arrived home, my mom, Athena, was in my living room. She had spoken to my dad and Helen about moving us to New York, I would have to stay on Olympus to help with the construction, but I would only really sleep there, otherwise I would have to move in with the rest of my family. I didn't have to stay up there all the time. I think I better get to the good part. I GET TO GO TO GOODE! Yep! I get to go to Goode and see Percy! I was mostly excited about seeing Percy. We hadn't told him yet… I checked my phone, lots of texts and missed calls from the one and only Seaweed Brain. I guess I better tell you why we know have phones, well…Leo invented this phone, that dampened the signal to monsters, I'm pretty sure that monsters can't track us down with these on us. I glanced at my now packed room. My mom had come and whisked everything neatly into boxes, with Helen's help.

"Annabeth?" Helen yelled "Are you nearly ready? Remember! Don't talk to Percy on your phone, wait till you start school!"

"Sure Helen! I'll be down in a minute!" I yelled back, rolling my eyes. That was the tenth time she had reminded me not to speak to Percy, at all.

"Come on come on come on COME ON! I want to get on a plane!" Bobby said excitedly

"Yeah! Me too!" Matthew said.

I grinned, these two were like two jack-in-a-boxes! Once you wind them up, they wont stop until they get what was promised!

"Just another minute or two" I said. They shut up at that. Helen looked at me gratefully. A message crackled over the intercom:

Everyone boarding the 5:00pm flight to Manhattan, we now invite everyone with young children to board the plane before any others, elderly people, we also invite you to board the plane. If you need assistance, please alert any of our staff.

I sighed in relief, we could board.

"yay! Can we board now? I want to sit next to Annabeth!" Matthew said

"Me too!" Bobby said

"You can both sit next to Annabeth if you behave." Helen said sternly.

We all boarded the plane. When I arrived in my seat. I had to sit in the middle, because Matthew and Bobby wanted to be net to me. They argued over the window side, then settled on it that Bobby had got there first, so Bobby got the window.

It was a short flight. Matthew and Bobby watched a movie while I sat in the middle, thinking about what I was going to do when I saw Percy. When the plane landed, we were some of the first people to get off. Only because we were sitting in the front row. My dad dropped me off at the Empire State Building, and I walked in

"Hello, I'd like to get to the 600th floor please." I said to the doorman.

"Sorry miss, but there is no 600th floor." He replied

"Oh, but there is, I've been there." I said smoothly, I pulled out my dagger from my suitcase. I flipped it in my hand.

"Alright miss. Last elevator to the left." He said, gulping. I put my dagger away.

"Thank you." I walked over to the elevator, got in, pressed number 600 and I went up. After what seemed like forever, I reached the top. I walked out and saw Athena waiting for me.

"Annabeth! Come, I will show you the finished guest house!" She called. I went over to her. Athena had requested that guest houses be built, just in case people form camp were going to stay the night. They were breathtaking. The white marble columns framed the entire building, and supported arches. The structure was a huge dome. There were about 25 rooms under the dome, including a living area, kitchen and bathroom.

"You'll be in here when you come up." She said happily

"It's beautiful." I gasped. Athena nodded

"I'm so proud of you my dear." She said, and put a hand on my shoulder. I grinned at her.

"Well, that was amazing!" I said as I came out of the elevator. I walked along the street to Percy's apartment block. I walked up until I came to his door, instead of entering, I kept walking and entered the one next door.

"Helen! I'm here!" I called when I shut the door.

"How was it?" She asked, rushing up to me.

"It was beautiful!" I gushed, I spoke about the how they replicated the designs perfectly, and how the rooms were all designed to accommodate two people, apart from two. My place, and Chiron's. Mr. D would stay at his place on Mount Olympus when he came. I went to the lounge room, and then into the study room. My father was setting up his figures.

"I put a desk for you over there. I thought you might want that." My dad said, waving his hand to my old, oak wood desk. I put my portfolio on the top, and started organising my pencils and pens, my paper and notebooks. When I was done I walked into the kitchen. I could hear Percy in his kitchen. His mom seemed to be telling him to stay away from the cookies. I laughed, he was such a Seaweed Brain.

"Hi! Are you new here?" Someone asked. I turned around and saw a girl talking to me.

"Yes, I'm Annabeth. What's your name?" I asked

"I'm Teresa. Come on, I'll help you find your locker." She said. I allowed her to pull me along.

"Let me see your locker number." I handed her my sheet.

"Oooh! Lucky you! Your locker's next to Percy's!" She said enviously

I feigned confusion.

"Who's Percy?" I asked

"He's the most popular guy at school. Every girl has a crush on him, but he has a mystery girlfriend in California, so i wouldn't try anything." She warned. I walked over to my locker and keyed in the code they gave me. Everyone moved to the edges of the hallway, leaving the locker next to me empty of people. I saw a tall guy with tussled, black hair and green eyes walk down the hallway. I moved out to see more, i noticed Grover and other people. Grover saw me and winked. I waved. Percy froze. He was looking straight at me. He seemed confused, but when he lost that look, i'm sure that no one in the entire school didn't hear Percy. When he said it, he was excited beyond compare.

"ANNABETH!" He screamed

 **ANOTHER CLIFFIE! I like making you guys wait for what happens.**


	4. A Party? I'm In

**THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! I luv hearing your thoughts and opinions, because it made my day. I mean, 367 views for 3 CHAPTERS. I MEAN, WHAT MORE CAN I ASK FOR!**

 **So, thanks, a bunch**

 ** _Guest 1: Thanks, Thats great to know! ;D_**

 ** _Guest 2: OMG! You just made my day. I'm gonna have to explain why i'm smiling like crazy right now aren't I... Oops._**

 ** _Guest 3: Thanks as well! You guys are just so freakin' awesome... I don't know how to put it into words!_**

 ** _And to everyone els, a huge thank you from the one and only JustAPercabethFan._**

 **Disclaimer: I am sadly not Rick Riordan, that will happen when hedgehogs can fly (FLY HEDHOGS! FLY! I WANT TO OWN PERCY JACKSON!) Enjoy.**

 _Annabeth's POV_

 _New York_

 _The Chase Household (Or Goode, tell me what you want here)_

Previously:

 _"Oooh! Lucky you! Your locker's next to Percy's!" She said enviously_

 _I feigned confusion._

 _"Who's Percy?" I asked_

 _"He's the most popular guy at school. Every girl has a crush on him, but he has a mystery girlfriend in California, so i wouldn't try anything." She warned. I walked over to my locker and keyed in the code they gave me. Everyone moved to the edges of the hallway, leaving the locker next to me empty of people. I saw a tall guy with tussled, black hair and green eyes walk down the hallway. I moved out to see more, i noticed Grover and other people. Grover saw me and winked. I waved. Percy froze. He was looking straight at me. He seemed confused, but when he lost that look, i'm sure that no one in the entire school didn't hear Percy. When he said it, he was excited beyond compare._

 _"ANNABETH!" He screamed_

He ran forward. I laughed as he scooped me up into a hug. I felt like he was going to squeeze the life out of me. When he moved back, he looked at me and pulled me in again. This time, i wrapped my arms around him too.

"I missed you Seaweed Brain." I muttered.

"I missed you too, Wise Girl." He replied. We moved apart and I found Percy's friends watching us, obviously very confused

"Care to introduce us?" One asked.

I laughed, so these were Percy's "Oh so awesome friends"?.

"This is Annabeth, my girlfriend." Percy said

"Wait... _You_ have a _girlfriend?"_ one of his friends stuttered.

"Yes, he does, now get used to it." I replied with a cheeky grin.

Percy tried (And failed, might i add.) to suppress a bout of laughter. A second later, Percy and his friends were laughing uncontrollably, until i slapped Percy's face

"Shut up, Seaweed Brain." I half-yelled.

"Yes Ma'am." He said, suddenly standing up, at attention. I facepalmed. Everyone started to relax.

"Percy, you still haven't told me your friends names yet." I said, my arms folded across my chest.

"Oh, i'm such a doofus." *Cue facepalm, cue Annabeth's eye rolling, cue the laughter* "This is Stewart, Mitch and Alex." He said simply

"You didn't introduce Grover." Stewart said

"She already knows Grover." He said "Longer than I have actually." He mused. I laughed and punched his shoulder lightly. His friends all looked confused.

"How do you know Grover?" Mitch asked. I looked at Percy, grinned and replied:

"Summer Camp."

"Is that the same camp that Percy goes to, were he disappeared for about 8 months, and then came back?" Alex asked.

My face paled. I hadn't thought about that for a long time, thinking about it only made the pain of losing Percy fresh. Percy squeezed my hand. I looked down, my vision blurred from tears that threatened to come.

"What happened? Why does that make you sad?" Alex asked

"I think it's best we don't mention that. A lot of stuff happened then, we don't really want to relieve it all." Percy said in a hushed tone. I tried to stand up straight, but i failed miserably.

"Why don't we get to class." Percy said, rather loudly too.

"Ahem." Came a voice. Percy whirled around. He groaned softly.

"Hi Rose." He said uncomfortably

"I was wondering if you'd like to come to my place for a party?" She inquired, looking directly at Percy.

"When is it?" He asked

"It's next on Saturday, 5:00pm." She answered with a flirtatious giggle. I clenched my fists, trying to calm myself down.

"Can we invite some friends?" I asked through gritted teeth. Percy grinned. He knew were this was going. She turned to me

"Sure, and who are you, exactly, and why are you holding hands with my boyfriend?" She asked through gritted teeth.

"Because you aren't my girlfriend, and Annabeth is." He said promptly kissing me. She gasped. I smiled and shook my head

"And, just so you know, you can bring as many friends as you like, my address is 12 Slenfeild street" (Completely made up street. Deal with it ;D lol) She said coldly. Percy managed a smile

"Okay, bye." He said smoothly, with a curt wave that obviously meant: Go away, we dont want you here.

 **Hey guys, BIG NEWS PLS READ:**

 **IM HOLDING A POLL! ALSO, THE PERSON THAT IS THE 15TH REVIEWER, GETS TO CHOOSE A CHARACTER TO PUT IN THE STORY THAT WINS THE POLL. ;D Have a cookie (::) You guys are truly amazing.**

 **Peace Out**

 ***_JustAPercabethFan_***


	5. Getting used to Goode

**Hey Guys! Thanks for the great reviews, reviews are worth more than gold to me and the last Guest to review, that made me laugh (In a good way) So, here is CHAPTER 5! DUN DUN DUN! Hope you like it.**

 _Percy's POV_

 _New York_

 _Goode High School_

I faced Annabeth. I was soooo excited to see her here, I don't know how to put it into words! Annabeth checked her watch

"Seaweed Brain, if we're gonna get to class on time, then we might just wanna start walking, like, now." Annabeth said. I grinned at her

"Can I see you schedule?" I asked her

She sighed "Fine, but then we are getting a move on." She handed her schedule to me, after about 5 minutes of deciphering, I managed to figure out our schedules, they were practically identical.

"Great! We have most our classes together, except on Wednesdays and Fridays I have swimming practise in Free Period, and you have Architectural Design when I have Marine Biology." I said. Annabeth punched me in the arm

"Typical of you, you take Marine Biology cause your part fish!" She joked "Now, we better get to class. What do we have first?"

"English with Mr. Blofis" I replied. I motioned for my friends to hurry up, because Annabeth was NOT going to wait if it meant being late to class. When my friends caught up, they started asking questions:

"When did you guys meet?" Mitch asked. I looked at Annabeth, she nodded

"I met Seaweed Brain over here when he was twelve." Annabeth said, jerking her thumb in my direction

"And I met Wise Girl when she was twelve." I responded.

"Okay okay, these nicknames are starting to confuse me. Wise Girl? Seaweed Brain?" Alex asked

"Well, Percy likes everything to do with water, and at camp we joke that he is part fish, and sometimes he can be so dumb, that you wonder if he actually has a brain, but seaweed fills his head instead (Heh, that rhymes…)." Annabeth replied

"Hey!" I protest

"Sorry, but it's true." She mutters.

"As for Wise Girl, she is kinda obsessed with knowledge and libraries and stuff. She always knows the answers to my questions, so I nicknamed her Wise Girl." I retorted

"True." Annabeth said. All my friends started laughing. We reached the English door, and I entered. Annabeth rushing in behind me, and my friends coming too.

 *****I am a line break... DUN DUN DUN***** **  
**

 _Sarah's POV_ _  
_

 _New York_

 _Goode High School_

I sat down, a seat saved beside beside me for _him_. I'd had a crush on him forever, and i really hoped that he would realise me, and maybe ask me out. It was wishful thinking, but i had hopes, okay?! I looked at the wall clock, 3 minutes to bell time, he would stumble in 5 seconds before the teacher, rush to take a seat and pretend he had been there the whole time. The door opened, and i heard laughter from the hallway. I wasn't surprised at that, there was always some sort of prank going on at Goode, but what surprised me most, was that _he_ walked in. When was he ever _on time_ to classes? Either his friends had taught him some sense of time, or someone was encouraging him. That question was solved when a girl came in behind him. She was rolling her eyes at something said outside. I recognised her from Percy's 'pictures'. It was Annabeth, Percy's girlfriend, the one that no one believed was real, apart from Grover, who never actually answered the questions people bombarded him with, his answer was always something like:

"It's not my place to tell you what you believe, but I can say that Percy doesn't lie, often." He would hold his hands up in surrender, and everyone would leave him. I waved to Percy, he was my best friend, and i hoped that it would become more than that. Percy came over to me, and sat down, gesturing for Annabeth to take the seat next him. Annabeth rolled her eyes

'Seriously Percy, you'd think you would learn after spending time with me!" She exclaimed, sitting down

"Oh, okay then, that's good to know you have such faith in me!" Percy joked. Annabeth gave him a light punch on the shoulder. They seemed so at ease with each other, like they'd been through so much together, and they just knew exactly how to react to comments.

"Who's this?" I said to Percy, already anticipating the answer.

"Oh, that's Annabeth, my girlfriend." He said to me. "Annabeth, meet Sarah, one of my best friends." He said to Annabeth.

"Hi!" She said with a friendly smile "I hope Seaweed Brain over here hasn't caused to much trouble, has he?" She said

"No. Don't worry, i've made sure he's stayed sane." I laughed, this girl was funny!

"Hmm, i'm pretty sure he lost his most of his sanity a few years ago, but at least you've kept what was left!" She mused. I laughed again. Rose chose this moment to barge in, announcing her party

"Everyone is invited! Bring as many people as you want!" She said, winking at Percy.

"And it's a pool party, so be sure to bring you swimmers!" She finished just as Mr. Blofis walked in.

"Good morning class!" He said cheerily "I hear we have a new student... let me see... oh! Ms. Chase!" He said, Annabeth stood

"Annabeth!" Mr. Blofis exclaimed "I didn't know you were coming to Goode!"

"I thought i would surprise you all, i'm staying here because my dad got an offer for a job here, so we had to move." She explained. Wait. Mr. Blofis new Annabeth? Oh, wait a sec, Mr. Blofis is Percy's stepdad... meaning Mr. Blofis knew Annabeth. That made more sense. Mr. Blofis motioned for Annabeth to sit down.

"Today we will be studying an ancient book, _The Odyssey."_ He said, shooting a subtle wink to Percy and Annabeth, who had sat up straighter. I was confused. Like, really confused.

"You will be partnered up, and you have to finish a book report on it. Percy and Annabeth, i don't expect a long one, just a short explanation." He said. Was he showing favouritism toward those two? I wasn't too sure... Mr. Blofis continued

"For those of you who want a challenge, you can get an original copy, in Greek." Again, a wink to Percy and Annabeth, whose eyes were gleaming with anticipation.

"Pick your partners!" He instructed. I tapped Percy on the shoulder, we were normally partners.

"Hey Percy, can you be my partner?" I asked when he turned. I small grimace came up on his face

"Sorry, Sarah, but I'm already partners with Annabeth." He apologized.

That. Was. It. This Annabeth girl rocks up out of nowhere, and suddenly Percy does everything with her. There is no need for Sarah anymore! What happened to when Percy, Grover and I got an A on our English test? What happened to all that?! I mean, I get why Percy likes her, but I've known Percy the longest here. She can't take that way from me.

Boy how wrong was I.

 _Annabeth's POV_

 _New York_

 _Goode High School_

"Come _on_ Percy." I whined, tugging his arm.

"We're late for History". At the word History, he perked up. He dashed down the corridor

"Well, Wise Girl? Aren't you coming?" He said, grinning. I caught up to him

"Since when were you excited for history?" I teased

"Since the first day. I can't wait to properly start our topic." He said excitedly.

"Why's that?" I asked

"Because we are studying Ancient Greek History." He said in a barely audible whisper.

I gasped "No way."

"Yes way." He said

We kept going down the corridor, girls kept asking Percy if he was coming to Rose's party, and we kept saying yes. When we finally got there, everyone was seated, but the teacher wasn't there. Just as we took our seats, I heard the door open, and instead of seeing a normal teacher, I saw Chiron. Chiron saw us and winked. He muttered in ancient Greek "Call me Mr. Brunner, if you will." We answered "Yes" in Ancient Greek. We couldn't wipe the smiles off our faces.

"Hello class, as you can see, I am not Mr. Stensland, I am here to take his place because he had to unfortunately leave on short notice to take care of family." He droned on about why he was here.

"My name is Mr. Brunner." He said. Percy and I just kept on smiling. Finally, someone leaned over to us and whispered

"Why are you smiling?"

"Because he's a caretaker at our Camp." I whispered back. The person formed the 'O' with his mouth.

"Can anyone here speak fluently in Greek?" Mr. Brunner asked. Percy's hand shot up in unison with mine.

"Try to hold a conversation with me." He said, beckoning us to the front.

(All spoken in Greek)

"Chiron, why are you here?" I asked

"Grover thinks that there may be a demigod in the school, apart from you two. We're not to sure, but there is a possibility." He explained.

"Okay. Why didn't Grover tell me this?" Percy asked

"Because we didn't want to worry you, and when Annabeth arrived, it became harder to tell." Chiron said.

(Back to English)

"Very good!" Chiron praised us. Or should I say Mr. Brunner? I don't know, let's go with Mr. Brunner.

"Can anyone understand them?" Mr. Brunner asked. Grover put his hand up. Mr. Brunner nodded, and continued the lesson. Going over famous demigods from Ancient Greece. Percy and I just relaxed, we checked, and Grover was doing the same. Whenever Mr. Brunner asked us a question, the class would whisper:

"Busted."

But we answered correctly, and precisely. Everyone was surprised that we got everything correct, even though we were obviously not listening. Best. Lesson. Ever.

 **Ta Da! You like? Oh and just saying, the day in the story is Wednesday. I'm gonna skip to Thursday afternoon in the next one, and that will consist of Friday as well. Let's just say A LOT will happen in the next chapter. I really hope that you guys are enjoying this, it's my first ever Fanfiction, and it's really hit off. I understand that it's a little Cliché, but i really enjoy this, most of mine are gonna be cliché, so... Yeah!**

 **Peace out,**

 ***_JustAPercabethFan_***

 **(I'm thinking of changing my pen name to TheRealBookLuva, just saying)**


	6. A Visit From Family

**Hey guys! *Dodges the many knives thrown at me from you guys* Sorry? Okay, i'm realllly sorry that i haven't updated in a while, special thanks to all of the people who reviewed, and my comp to get a character is still up! Up to 12 reviews, get to 15, and the 15th will get the special prize of the character, and dedication! mkay? And I have serious Writers Block, like, i know what I want to do, but i just cant word i right, and i don't know how to get to the point i want, I want several things to happen in this chapter, so it may be long, but fairly short as well, forgive me, please.**

 **I AM A LINE BREAK! A LIIIIIINE BREAK~~~~**

 _Annabeth's POV_

 _New York_

 _Goode High School_

I shut my locker door and turned to Percy

"Come on Seaweed Brain." I groaned. He smirked and rolled his eyes

"Coming coming." He replied. We walked down the hallway, people were filing out the doors, rushing to get home or something. Percy and I walked out the doors and towards the apartment block, we passed by the Empire State Building. I looked up and cursed

"Sorry Percy, but I just remembered, I've gotta go." I said. He pouted, and waved, reluctantly walking off. I rushed into the building, waved to the person at the desk, and got in an empty elevator, pressing the 600th floor.

 **Line Break, L-L-L-L-LINE BRAK! FEAR ME!**

 _Percy's POV_

 _New York_

 _The Jackson/Blofis Household_

"Mom! I'm home!" I yelled out, going to my room

"Okay, Percy! I'm making blue cookies! You can have some after you do some homework!" She yelled back. I groaned softly, then an idea came to my head

"I don't have any! I just checked!" I called out to her.

"Really now? That's now what I heard from Paul!" She said triumphantly. I groaned again. I should've known Paul would call mom and remind her about my homework, then she wouldn't forget. I pulled my homework out of my bag and sat on my desk, I fiddled with my pen, and tried to read the instruction, after 5 minutes, i finally managed to understand the instructions and what i had to do. I started to answer the quiestions, I made a mental note to get Annabeth to check it for me when she got back.

 _ **Time skip: 1 hour later**_

I sat on the couch, with Annabeth beside me, munching on my mom's famous blue chocolate chip cookies. They were still warm, so the chocolate melted in your mouth. I could see Annabeth attacking her cookies as well. My phone buzzed, a message from Jason popped up on the screen, i unlocked my phone and quickly read it. Annabeth leaned over to see too.

"Yes!" I cheered "The gang are coming! Along with Nico, Thalia and..." I trailed off checking my screen "Clarisse and Chris!" I finished happily.

"They are going to be here within the hour." Annabeth said, reading off my phone. I grinned.

A few minutes later there was a knock on the door. I jumped off of my seat and made my way over to the door. Annabeth followed. I opened it and found none other than the best demigods in the world

"Hey guys!" I said excitedly. We were bombarded with hugs, then i saw Leo. I walked over to him. I punched him in the stomach.

"Gods, man, you scared us half to Hades!" I complained. He winced slightly

"I guess i deserved that punch." He said.

"Yes. You did." I said, before hugging him. "Come on in, my mom will be so excited to see you guys." I lead the way off the landing and into the apartment, my mom came up, offering everyone a cookie. They all took it graciously and went into the living room. We all crashed on the couch, the floor and pulled over chairs form the dining table.

"Were are you all staying?" My mom asked.

"Artemis managed to secure an apartment for the girls, I'm not sure what the boys could do?" Thalia replied

"They can stay here!" I offered " we have a spare room and a ton of mattresses." My mom nodded

"Good idea Percy." Jason said, giving me a high five.

"One question, were's Annabeth staying?" Hazel asked

'My mom let me stay on Mt. Olympus, 'cause I need to stay there to help oversee the construction." Annabeth explained "But my dad and them have a place next door, so I'm there most of the time." Everyone nodded, it was silent for a while, until Leo spoke up

"Okay! Now to break this silence, I am going to announce that we are all" He said, pointing to everyone but me and Annabeth "Are going to Goode!" He finished. We nodded

"That's good, because i need help getting all the girls to stop following me." I complained

"No." Jason, feigning surprise "Who would've thought that Percy would be popular!" He exclaimed

"Who said i was popular?" I reminded Jason.

"Lucky guess." He said, shrugging. I rolled my eyes and everyone started laughing, including me.

"I guess I am popular even if i don't like it. At least it's a change from being the loser with no dad." I said, optimistic. More laughter.

 ** _Time skip: After dinner_**

"Thanks mom." I said, licking my lips.

"Thanks Sally." Everyone started saying after that. We had all just finished our dinner, and it was (As usual) a-mah-zing. That amazing, i have to sound it out to define how amazing it was. I licked my lips again, I couldn't get the taste of the food out of my mouth. I stood and took my plate to the sink, everyone followed my example. We all headed to the lounge room to watch a movie.

"Does anyone know what they want to watch?" I asked, everyone shook their heads, I was going to turn Netfilx on, but then, a blinding white flash made me stop in my tracks.

 **-IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE! MUST READ. -**

 **PLEASE CONTRIBUTE TO MY POLL, I WILL BE TAKING IT DOWN AT THE NED OF NEXT WEEK, PROBABLY SATURDAY. DUNNO YET. I HAD TO PAUSE THE STORY TO TELL YOU THIS, OTHERWISE NO ONE WOULD READ IT, MAYBE SOMEONE WOULD NOW. MAYBE. (::) HAVE A COOKIE FOR BEING AWESOME, THEY ARE SALLY'S BLUE COOKIES ;D**

 **-On with the story-**

"Hello everyone." Said a strangely familiar voice.

"Father?" I asked

"Yes, Percy." A voice chuckled "It is me." I looked around, all of the gods that were parents to children in this apartment were here. Namely:

Hephaestus

Poseidon

Zeus/Jupiter

Artemis (Just for Thalia, no other need, not involved in what is about to happen ;D)

Athena

Aphrodite

Hades/Pluto

Ares/Mars

"Sit, please." Artemis said, waving her hand, motioning for us to all sit. I hadn't noticed, but we'd all stood out of respect.

"You have all been wonderful, you have saved many lives and lost those that are close to you along the way. We think it is only fair to give everyone a prize." Athena said. We had all sat, and once Athena had finished speaking, Zeus stepped forward, the ceremony went a little like this:

"Thalia, Jason, come forward." Zeus said, he gazed down on his two children, you could clearly see that he cared for the well-being of his children. "I have decided to give you the gift of the sky. You will have extended power over the sky, meaning you can cause a storm, and creating lightning bolts won't drain so much energy out of you. Add these beads to your camp necklaces, and you will be able to communicate in your mind with anyone that has these." He explained. Jason and Thalia knelt and chorused their thank you's and joined us.

'Percy, come here, my boy." Poseidon said, I moved forward and knelt before standing in front of my father. "I grant you extra power over the water, the ability to form large scale hurricanes, and to cause earthquakes, and tsunamis." Poseidon said, he handed me the charm that Thalia and Jason had received, "I can only say the same that Zeus has said already, so all i can do is give you the charm." Poseidon gave me a warm smile, and I headed back to my place after thanking my father. We all got extended powers, what Annabeth got, was the ability to source any information or any book known to anyone, she just has to think and the knowledge would come to her. That would come in handy for her. Everyone basically got extended powers from what they already had, plus the charm. When it was over the gods huddled together in intense discussion.

 _What do you think they're talking about?_ I asked everyone in my mind

 _I don't know, but i'm itching to find out._ Thalia replied. We all rolled our eyes, trust Thalia to want to know everything. After the Gods separated, Artemis stood forward

"We have created a house for you all, it is yours to keep forever, the house is on... 15 Slenfeild Street." Artemis said. She turned towards the kitchen, and i noticed my mom was standing at the entrance way, she nodded, and Artemis turned back to us.

"We will send you there now. Keep in mind that this place was renovated for you all, and we added extra parts to it. Enjoy." Artemis said, with a wave of her hand. The next moment, we found ourselves standing in front of a massive mansion. I gasped. I turned and saw Annabeth close to tears, I wouldn't expect anything less form her, the architecture was truly amazing, and that's something from me.

 **So? I hope you liked it. It took me ages to write this. School has started up, so I won't be able to update as often... Sorry, I'll try to update on the weekends, and write in my spare time, so please forgive me if i'm not updating as much.**

 **_*TheRealBookLuva*_**

 **P.S. I changed my pen name ;D**


	7. IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE

**Hi Everyone. Yeah, I know, an A/N. I hate them too, but I have to explain why I am not updating, it's because school has started back up, and i'm already getting piled with homework. I will TRY write more, and maybe get another chapter out next weekend, or the week. I'm not sure 'cause you never know what might happen. I'm not gonna do the dedication to the new chapter yet... but i will announce the lucky 15th reviewer! Congratulations HazelZhang7 for being the lucky winner, I can't wait to add in your character! Here's the OC**

* * *

 **Name: Chrissy**

 **Parentage: Daughter of Hecate**

 **Description: Perky blonde, with green eyes and olive skin.**

 **Dere ya go! Plus I wont post the chapter after the one coming up until '** ** _Wishbone'_** **is posted in 3 different reviews, and it has to make sense, just to prove that this A/N was read. I will have a different word every chappie, just to prove it's read, cause you never know when it might say something important!**

 **Thx so much guys.**


	8. I AM SO SORRY!

I promised myself that I wouldn't be doing this... but I am...

I'm leaving ...

Im on Wattpad way more, and I'm also not feeling it for this story. I am putting it up for adoption...

If you would like this story, please PM me, first come first serve...

I will tell you where I wanted to go with this story, and leave you to it. I will read it, and give my opinion on how it is going.

If you would like to find me on Wattpad, my username is AuthorOfAthena.

Goodbye. I am really sorry. But This is what I have decided to do.


	9. ADOPTED

HELLO!

I have come to inform you that KoalaLover-ABC-123 has adopted the story! Check her account to see when she has published it and where she goes with it! I myself am excited to see what she does.


	10. New Story and SORRY AGAIN!

**A/N**

I am going to start writing on this account, I'm doing a Perlia fanfic, inspired by one I have read. I am going on a temporary Hiatus until that story goes up. By the way, the story will be M rated, for a reason as well.

Please remember for my next story, writing is a hobby, not a job. I will write and update when I can.


End file.
